Kagutsuchi
Kagutsuchi (加具土 or カグツチ) is the last god born from Izanagi and Izanami in Japanese mythology. He was ablaze the moment he was born, and caused Izanami's death by burning away her genitals. Blind with rage, Izanagi killed his son with his sword; the blood that flew from Kagutsuchi's corpse and Izanagi's blade gave birth to various other deities. His name and the nature of his birth often leads to him being labeled as a fire god known to be perpetually aflame or to omit radiant flames at his whim. He has also been worshiped as a god of blacksmithing who keeps the forges hot. One Japanese temple recognizes him as the deity who warms its centuries-old hot springs. Koei games may reference the god in items or weaponry in their Japanese themed works. This page seeks to record the deity's physical appearances in the games. Role in Games Nobunaga's Ambition Kagutsuchi is a level 70 giant humanoid boss in Nobunaga no Yabou Online. He is one of many divine challenges sent to players within Takachiho. The god boasts that no one can extinguish his flames and surrounds himself with an army of fire servants. Defeating him may gift players with his magatama, his spear or a doll replica of Kagutsuchi to decorate the player's residence. Expansions since Tenka Mugen no Shou include Kagutsuchi as an affable war god who can be summoned by players. This same appearance was later reused in Guntama. Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 presents him as an evil serpent deity. Kagutsuchi-no-kami (迦具土神) is the story's main antagonist. His powers are destructive and include flight, fire-breathing and trapping its prey in psychic curses and delusions. Eons ago, Kagutsuchi-no-kami was laid to rest. His spirit resurrected over time and desired to resurrect its dead skeletal body with yin energy. It resides near the volcanic regions of Midagahara, Toyama. The plain, katagana version of the deity's name (kagutsuchi) is used to describe a special type of volcanic ash that is fabled to come from the region; it fosters adabana. Rural towns stationed nearby believed for generations that the surrounding lush scenery was blessed by the serpent deity. They did not know the name of the god, only calling him "Snake God" (蛇神, hebigami). One diviner within the Star Clan foretold of the god's dreaded rising fifty years before the main narrative. However, since the oracle caused frenetic paranoia with implications of the capital's destruction, the members chose to censor themselves and claimed it was a false alarm. Awareness for the malevolent god dropped from the public eye for many years. Arima came into contact with Kagutsuchi-no-kami during his boyhood. The boy thought the god granted him spiritual capabilities in an ancient ritual exchange; in reality, Kagutsuchi marked Arima as one of his pawns. Weak willed individuals underwent a similar procedure before and became the god's mindless puppets. He can possess them whenever he deems fit. Seishiro is the main avatar for the god for the majority of the story. The adabana experiments in Tokyo has fostered enough yin energy to harness Kagutsuchi-no-kami's soul. His soul spawns vengeful spirits from the depths of Ryounkaku. He instinctively searches for Azusa to fuel his rebirth. At first, her priestess powers are too weak for him to track. The stronger her powers become, the easier of a target she is to find. Kagutsuchi-no-kami cannot find her unless she is outside a protective barrier and conscious —since yin-yang energies are not apparent to him when she sleeps. She may or may not become aware of Kagutsuchi's hunt for her prior to the final battle. Fueled by the negativity of Seishiro's defeat, Kagutsuchi-no-kami resurrects from Ryounkaku's basement at the end of every story route. His rebirth is the parallel world's explanation for the Great Kanto earthquake. Azusa realizes the god's intentions for her and chooses to summon the god directly to her in many stories, wanting to defeat it on her own terms and protect the capital. His defeat by Azusa's company completes her priestess duties. Personality Haruka Kagutsuchi-no-kami is an arrogant and cruel soul. He has nothing but spite for humanity and all living things, believing his resurrection is divine retribution. If he appears sweet, it is a heartless ruse to manipulate his victims. Quotes *"Insolence!" *"My thanks for bringing the priestess to me. Now, bring me what is mine." *"Defy me, will you. You shall not escape." *"I have been summoned to consume this world. You cannot kill me!" Fighting Style Kagutsuchi-no-kami can hop across the entire board. When he attacks someone, there is a chance that every battle participant will be scattered to a random spot, which hinders cooperative attack formations and healing opportunities. There is a high probability that his attacks will create Flame squares on the battle map. He will use these as his shield if they divide him from the player's party. Kagutsuchi-no-kami is weak to Water; Water talismans might be too weak in the player's first encounter with him. Do not bring any Fire talismans (immune to the element) or Metal talismans (strong against) to the fight unless story demands it. If the fight is too hard, lower battle difficulty to easy. If he is still too hard beat, try using Darius's default talisman or Murasame's second talisman for offense and Kudan's talismans for support. Summon Genbu or a spirit talisman with healing capabilities if there is enough yin energy in stock to tank hits. Gallery Image:Kagutsuchi (GT).png|Nobunaga no Yabou Online summoning scroll portrait Category:Haruka Sub Characters Category:Miscellaneous